


Les écolos du football

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [452]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Unrequited Love, Vegetarians & Vegans, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Serge retrouve Hector après le huitième face à Chelsea.
Relationships: Héctor Bellerín/Serge Gnabry
Series: FootballShot [452]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Les écolos du football

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Si_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Grimm/gifts).



Les écolos du football

  
Serge a laissé son hôtel pour la nuit, il a fait le mur en quelques sortes, mais il sait qu'Hansi ne le saura jamais. Ils viennent de gagner face à Chelsea, alors il profite qu'ils soient à Londres pour aller voir son ami d'Arsenal, Hector Bellerin. Ils se sont côtoyés à l'époque, et déjà à ce moment ils parlaient beaucoup d'écologie, de nourriture végétarienne. Ouais, Hector et Serge sont les écolos du football, évidemment ils ne sont pas les seuls, mais il a aime les représenter en tant que meneurs de ce mouvement. Bref, Serge va voir Hector, il a en quelque sorte pris rendez-vous chez lui pour prendre son dîner végétarien.

  
Serge se retrouve dans les bras du joueur d'Arsenal, ça faisait longtemps depuis juillet et le voyage aux États-Unis. Hector a préparé le repas, végétarien évidemment (sinon il ne serait pas venu), il ne prend pas longtemps avant de s'installer à table. Il se sent désolé d'avoir fait attendre Hector aussi longtemps pour manger, mais son estomac parle à sa place pour le remercier pour son excellente salade. Ses buts ce soir ne font pas le poids face à la cuisine de son arrière droit préféré.

  
Quand le repas se termine, Serge ne peut pas s'empêcher de venir prendre Hector une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, il va bientôt devoir repartir pour dormir, mais il veut encore profiter quelques secondes de son ami. Bellerin aussi le serre contre lui, son affection est sûrement réciproque.

  
Fin


End file.
